Cartel Prisoner Retention
right|128px|Logo Angel Cartel Vorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Titel: Gefangenenverwahrung des Angel Cartels Dieser Komplex kann auch als Eskalation aus der Anomalie Angel Hub erscheinen Popup: This deadspace complex bestows a heavily guarded prison facility of the Angel Cartel. It is here that kidnapping victims and enemies of the cartel are held for ransom or brutal interrogation and torture. DED Threat Assessment: Perilous (8 of 10) Erster Abschnitt thumb|Cartel Prisoner Retention Abschnitt 1 Popup: This first pocket within the deadspace field contains the main gates to this Angel Cartel prison complex, defended by a pair of experienced frigate pilots. *2-3 Battleships (Gist Malakim/Nephilim) *1 Boss Battleship (Watch Officer) *7 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler/Haunter) Zweiter Abschnitt thumb|Cartel Prisoner Retention Abschnitt 2 Popup: This area of the complex handles the traffic of incoming (and sometimes outgoing) prisoners. The pocket is well defended by a small but powerful Angel fleet. The resident jailor holds control over who is allowed further inside the complex, through the traffic gate towards the prison battlements. *7 Battleships (Gist Malakim/Nephilim/Throne/Warlord) *1 Boss Battleship (Angel Cartel Jailor) *6 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legionnaire/Primus/Tribuni) *16 Destroyer (Gistior Defacer/Defiler/Haunter/Shatterer) Es befinden sich zwei Container (Munition Storage) in diesem Abschnitt. Sie enthalten - wie der Name andeutet - etwas Munition, sind aber das Heranfliegen nicht wert. Die Guard Cantina droppt etwas Trade Goods. Dritter Abschnitt thumb|Cartel Prisoner Retention Abschnitt 3 Popup: This heavily guarded pocket bestows the prison battlements and a massive fleet of Angel vessels that see to it that no one can escape from within the retention core. The acceleration gate that takes prison transport ships into the main prisoner block is scrambled by a scramble wave generator to keep the gate closed at almost all times. '' *4 Angel Sentry Guns *6-7 Battleships (Gist Malakim/Nephilim/Throne/Warlord) *1 Boss Battleship - Angel Prisonwatch Command (Gist Warlord) *5 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legionaire/Praefectus/Primus/Tribuni) *4 Cruiser (Gistum Centurion/Phalanx) *12-13 Destroyer (Gistior Defacer/Defiler/Haunter) Der Scramble Wave Generator dropt ein "Security Cypher for Angel Prison" - es öffnet das nächste Tor. Es besteht ausserdem eine kleine Chance auf ein Faction Modul in Domination Qualität. Vierter Abschnitt thumb Popup: ''This deepest section of the complex houses the prisoner block. Fully outfitted with a bloodsport arena, the Angel Cartel prisonguards pitch their unsuspecting captives into brutal Darwinian games where only the strongest and fittest survive to tell the tale. The block is guarded by an experienced combat fleet, not to be taken lightly. Hier empfiehlt sich eine smartbomb zu fitten *4 Angel Sentry Guns *4 Angel Stasis Tower - web *5-6 Battleships (Gist Malakim/War General) *1 Boss Battleship - Angel Prison Warden (Gist Cherubim) *7-9 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Praefectus/Tribuni) *6-8 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Centurion/Marauder/Phalanx) *16 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler/Haunter) *5-7 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Outlaw/Thug) - web/scramble *6-8 Frigates (Gistii Ambusher/Hunter/Impaler/Raider) *1 Angel Retention Facility - web Die Angel Retention Facility dropt ein 21st Tier Overseer Effects evtl. ein Machariel BPC - es empfiehlt sich diese Struktur als Letztes aus einer Entfernung von über 32km zu zerstören (auch Drohnen dürfen nicht weiter als 32km an der structure sein, es empfehlen sich also senrys); andernfalls repariert sich die Armor der Retention Facility sehr (zu) schnell. Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Angel Cartel Kategorie:Combat Site